The roasting ovens commonly used and available in the market are fitted with stationary heating elements. For the convenience of roasting bulky pieces of food, the roasting rack is usually located on the bottom of the housing of the oven. However, the heating elements are far from the rack, the thermal efficiency is low and the power consumption is high.